one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Strider Hien X Orphe (Wonderful World)
Reedit Complete. Description 2 Fighters! NO RESEARCH! 60 Seconds! Melee!!!! Who would win in a fight between Strider Hien and Orphe of Wonderful World? Find out in 60 quick seconds! Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE!!! PRESS START SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Strider Hien) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Orphe) LET'S ROCK? LITTLE BITCH GOTTA DIE! / Uh, one sec... (LITTLE BITCH GOTTA DIE! selected...) Beginning (Cues G Gundam: Tooi Kioku) Location, Moscow, Russia. Hien: Damn Hiryu, and his fame, even as I kept fighting him, he kicked my ass... He even humiliated my ass out of the Strider Program! It was a setup! I know it! WHY THE HELL CAN'T I BE IN A CAPCOM FIGHTER LIKE HIM!!! Orphe: Unlucky... That was the worst Bounty I got out of capturing a criminal. No money, no food; Now I know what It's like to lose it all... And it wasn't to that Finkley bitch either. (Cues Metal Gear Solid Alert ! Sound Effect) (Cues Little Busters! Original Soundtrack CD2 01: "Mission Possible (But Difficult Task)") Hien: What the... What is a pretty lass like yourself doing in the middle of Russia!? Orphe: & I suppose a peeping tom like you wanted to find a jackpot; a paradise in your vision... Hien: What? No! I'm upset because I got kicked out of the Strider Program for being a rouge! Do I look like a criminal? Orphe: Oh. Eheh... My bad. I mistook you for someone who wanted to... Well, you know... You don't seem like a Rouge. Maybe you're someone who was mistaken as a criminal, yet got the wrong reason for it... Hien: & I say, there has to be a reason why I was excommunicated! Orphe: I know someone who you could fight... Hien: Me too. You're going Down, youngster. I wouldn't call this canon, but... (Cues Under Night In-Birth OST: Maximize Power!(Waldstein's Theme)) The Fight LIVE AND LET DIE! FIGHT! 59.9-59.6: Hien throws his Geometrical Cypher: "Phoenix", and Orphe deflected it, only to come back to hit Orphe, and return to Hien as he does a counterattack. 59.5-54.6: Hien does a flurry of slashes with his twin Cypher, then finishes with a proper kick from Hien's blade. Orphe was sent flying while Hien chased her in hot pursuit. Orphe was crashing into building to building, until she was wrecked. 54.5-52.8: Orphe comes out of the wreckage, seemingly unphased... 53-49.7: Orphe: You're good... But let's let someone with an actual Double Bladed Sword take control... 49.6-45.8: Orphe slashes Hien through silly, and as Hien tried to counterattack, Orphe guarded while attacking... 45.7-43.96: Orphe used Spiral Ascension to Burn Hien after a false hit to her sword. 42.87-40.68: Orphe: (Hmph, easier than I thought...) 39.84: Out of the blue, Hien appeared in front of Orphe's face. 39.57-37.82: Hien: Haven't you heard? It's not over yet... 37.1-31.2: The two clashed Double Bladed Sword to Geometrical Cypher: "Twin Tigers" until Orphe burnt Hien with a Crimson Flower. Hien recovered quite quickly. 31.1-28.5: Hien then threw his Geometrical Cypher: "Phoenix" at Orphe's again, this time, Orphe took the hit, and Hien obtained the weapon as it did a second hit, & went for the punishment... 28.4-21.3: Hien slashed through Orphe as both foes were bloodstained. Both were clashing, yet no timing was allotted for an O move. Ultimately, Orphe used Crimson Windmill to finish what she thought was the fight. (Under Night In-Birth OST: Maximize Power!(Waldstein's Theme) Ends) 21.2-10.5: As the dust cleared, Orphe appeared to be the big winner, and Hien looked dead too... He even seemed unconscious even... .8-7.6: Orphe: ... (I wonder if he's dead or not...) (Cues T.M.Revolution / crosswise Starting from 3:26) 7.5-4.2: But before Orphe could think to herself, a huge glow was noticed at the corner of her eye; energy: Hien was just faking death, and was about to finish Orphe off! 6.5-3.8: This is the second time, now! As punishment, Shinku... 4.1-0.1: Orphe was stunned at such energy; it was at the class of Sabe's. And before Orphe knew it, it was all over... 1.7-0.9: HADOUKEN!!! A plasmatic beam annihilated Orphe as Hien used the last of his energy... K.O.! As Hien got up from from the wreckage, he knew he found the surefire way to defeat his nemesis... Hien: HIRYU! YOU ARE NEXT!!! Hien then lept out of the area... (T.M.Revolution / crosswise Ends) Results/Credits (Cues 【pop'n】 暴レ焔 【Sound Only】) THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... STRIDER HIEN! Credits: Fight: BMHKain Hien is from Strider: owned by CAPCOM Orphe is from Wonderful World: owned by Ainefill Tooi Kioku is from Mobile Fighter G Gundam: owned by SUNRISE Alert SFX is from METAL GEAR SOLID: owned by KONAMI "Mission Possible (But Difficult Task)" is from Little Busters!: owned by KEY Maximize Power!(Waldstein's Theme) is from Under Night IN-BIRTH: owned by SOFT CIRCLE FRENCH BREAD crosswise is by T.M.Revolution and is featured in SENGOKU BASARA X: owned by CAPCOM 暴レ焔 is a Bemani Original Song and is featured in Pop'n Music Lapistoria: owned by KONAMI PREVIEW GET READY FOR THE NEXT BATTLE!!! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Strider vs Wonderful World themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Double Bladed Weapons Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees